Matsuoka Rin x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Rin and (y/n) start the day with a little visit to a pool, but it ends with a more...Interesting development. Rated M for slight cursing, and smut.


**A love like no other**

Matsuoka Rin; A tall young man, with long, maroon-coloured hair, and shark-like teeth, was quite infamous; Some called him 'the Shark' while others downright called him the Devil.

Maybe it was his personality, or perhaps just his sharp teeth, and red eyes, who knows?

He was also (y/n)'s boyfriend.

(y/n), with his (e_c) eyes, his (h_c) hair, and his fearless optimism, often times seemed like the very opposite of Rin, and people often wondered how they got together.

They shrugged these questions off, stating that love is love, and that was all that mattered.

Of course, they were unaware that Rin was somewhat different, more relaxed, around (y/n).

Today, (y/n) was admiring his boyfriend's swimming ability; As usual, Rin was truly at his most impressive in the water, and (y/n) couldn't help but swoon slightly every time that Rin seemingly pierced the water, his muscular body enticing (y/n), almost driving him crazy.

(y/n) was so busy swooning that he didn't notice when his boyfriend emerged from the swimming pool.

Not until Rin wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist, and kissing him softly on the cheek, did he notice that Rin had finished swimming.

His shark-like grin was giving (y/n) heart palpitations, and Rin just chuckled, pulling (y/n) close, and whispering something in his ear.

"Let's go to my place; I'm hungry." _Leave it to Rin to spoil a romantic moment_, (y/n) thought, laughing softly to himself, as he accompanied his boyfriend.

***Lemony Time skip***

After quite a luxurious meal of spicy foods, made by Rin himself, much to (y/n)'s delight, the two males had decided to, as Rin put it, 'burn some calories'.

So, here they were, in Rin's bedroom; Clothes scattered on the floor, and hands roaming each other's bodies, as the two males shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Rin pinched (y/n)'s naked butt, causing said male to gasp, giving Rin the chance to slip his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern eagerly.

(y/n) let out some muffled moans as he lost himself completely in the feeling of Rin's tongue roaming his mouth, claiming it as his own.

Soon, however, they pulled away for much needed air, and Rin immediately guided (y/n) to his knees.

(y/n) knew what Rin wanted him to do, and he immediately took Rin's hard, throbbing member into his mouth, causing a loud groan to escape Rin's lips.

(y/n) started sucking Rin's member, swirling his tongue over the slit, knowing it would make Rin go crazy; And it did.

Rin grabbed (y/n)'s hair roughly and pushed him forward, and (y/n) responded by deepthroating him completely, causing Rin to moan even louder.

"Fuck! That feels amazing!" Rin said, as he instinctively started thrusting his hips into (y/n)'s mouth.

(y/n) held on to Rin's legs for support, and bobbed his head faster.

Eventually, Rin reached his end, and cried out as he released his load in (y/n)'s mouth, who immediately swallowed.

Rin brought (y/n) off his knees and kissed him hard, then gently pushed him onto the bed, on his stomach.

Immediately lining up near (y/n)'s entrance, Rin was breathing hard in anticipation.

"Ready?" He asked, and (y/n) nodded in approval.

Slowly, Rin pressed his member into (y/n)'s entrance, who moaned in pain and pleasure alike.

Rin waited for (y/n) to adjust to his size, and when he had successfully done so, Rin started thrusting slowly, to test it.

Earning a loud, pleasured moan from (y/n), Rin pulled out until only the tip was in, then slammed into (y/n) hard, earning him a loud groan of pleasure and pain.

Rin started thrusting at a decent pace, enough to rock (y/n)'s world while still not overexerting himself.

"Damn, (y/n), you're so tight...It feels amazing!" Rin said, thrusting faster and harder into (y/n), who was blushing like a tomato.

A few more hard thrusts, and Rin hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to arch his back in pleasure.

Taking it as a sign, Rin started thrusting deeper and harder into (y/n), slamming his prostate with every thrust, causing his lover to cry out in immense pleasure.

Placing his hands on either side of (y/n), Rin started pounding into his lover relentlessly, at a nearly inhumane speed.

And still (y/n) begged for more.

"Ahh, f-faster, Rin. Faster! Fuck me like you m-mean it!" he uttered in between moans.

Rin happily obliged, slamming into (y/n) hard and fast, leaving them both a panting, sweating mess, and yet, Rin kept pounding and thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, making the headboard of the bed loudly slam against the wall.

He was silently happy that they were alone, or this would have been very awkward.

(y/n) was lost in complete bliss, and he was so close; All he needed was just a little more.

As if reading his thoughts, Rin reached around and grabbed (y/n)'s member, stroking it in time with his thrusts, making (y/n) cry out loudly as he released his load all over Rin's hand.

Rin licked it off with a grin, then continued slamming into (y/n).

The way he kept clenching around him made him reach his end rather quickly; With just a few more hard thrusts, Rin released his load inside (y/n), and rode out his orgasm.

He slowly pulled out, letting his semen run out of (y/n')'s entrance, then collapsed next to his boyfriend.

Pulling him close to his chest, Rin placed a sloppy kiss on (y/n)'s lips.

"I love you, (y/n)." He said breathlessly, and (y/n) smiled, catching his breath.

"I love you too, Rin."

Slowly falling into a peaceful slumber, Rin tried to stay awake, turning to look at (y/n).

"Hey, (y/n)...Can I ask you something?"

***Fluffy time skip***

It had been a month since Rin had popped the question.

Naturally, (y/n) had been taken aback; Popping the question after such a...physical display of affection, was certainly unexpected, to say the least.

Nonetheless, (y/n) said yes, and their wedding turned out to be quite wonderful; Rin paid for it all, making it as perfect as he could.

Now, they were cuddling in the sofa, looking at a picture of them, taken the day of the wedding.

"You certainly did look stunning in that attire, dear." (y/n) said, stealing a kiss from his husband, who eagerly returned it.

"Well, you certainly made that outfit look might sexy; I had to restrain myself not to take you right there, during the ceremony." He said, and they both chuckled softly.

Yes, this was certainly a love like no other; After all, not many love stories actually end with a truly happy ending, but this one certainly did.

They had each other, and that was everything they needed to be happy.

**The End**


End file.
